Unleashed - First Step
by Zhi Shi-Han
Summary: Saat manusia diperlakukan layaknya 'peliharaan'. Berkelahi, mengintai, memburu, bahkan jika perintahkan untuk membunuh, mereka akan segera mematuhi sang 'majikan'. Zhoumi, Siwon, Hangeng adalah salah satu dari 'mereka'. Sebelum waktunya di dunia ini habis, Zhoumi berharap ia sanggup mengembalikan sisi kemanusiaannya, dan juga 'teman-temannya'. - Zhoury Eunhae and other -
1. Chapter 1

** Unleashed **

**~ … o0o … ~**

**Disclaimer : U-Know-Who (VoldeMin)**

**~ … o0o …~**

**Warning : Abuse, Kekerasan, Bukan bacaan anak-anak seperti saya (?)**

**~ … o0o … ~**

CLICK!

"Ini ketiga kalinya aku datang kemari hanya untuk mendengar ocehanmu, Song Nam Yoon…"

"A..ampun…! Tapi sungguh—… a-aku akan membayar semua hutang-hutangku!" pinta Nam Yoon sembari memelas pada pria dihadapannya. Sebuah pistol dengan mode keamanan yang terbuka menempel dibelakang tengkuknya. "Kumohon beri aku waktu, Soo Man-ssi!" jeritnya putus asa.

"Cih..!" Soo Man meludah di depan Nam Yoon. "Berterimakasihlah aku masih punya kesabaran. Jika sampai Rabu depan kau masih belum juga mengais-ngais di jalan untuk membayarnya, aku akan membunuhmu."

Nam Yoon semakin ketakutan. "T-tentu saja… jangan khawatir…" lirihnya. "Aku pasti akan membayar semuanya! Tolong berikan sedikit waktu lagi, Tuan…"

Merasa cukup dengan Nam Yoon, Soo Man segera berbalik pergi diikuti para bodyguardnya. Nam Yoon terdiam melihat kepergian sang boss mafia di tempatnya. Terdengar suara mengaing dari belakang pintu dapur. Seorang laki-laki perlahan berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu— tempat dimana Nam Yoon sang 'majikan'-nya berada. Mendengar suara yang tidak asing dibelakangnya, Nam Yoon membalikkan badannya pada laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Zhoumi?" tanyanya. "Kemarilah…"

Zhoumi hanya terdiam dan dengan patuh berjalan mendekat. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti begitu merasa terlalu mendekat pada 'majikan'-nya. Hal itu membuat Nam Yoon kesal dan merasa diabaikan.

"KUBILANG KEMARI…!" bentaknya sekeras mungkin. "Patuhi perintahku, anjing bodoh!"

Sedikit tersentak, Zhoumi pun bergerak maju hingga akhirnya sampai tepat dihadapan sang 'majikan'. Nam Yoon tersenyum pada 'peliharaan'-nya. Meskipun ia lebih tinggi dari Nam Yoon, tetapi Nam Yoon sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi akan Zhoumi. Karena ia tahu benar Zhoumi hanya tunduk padanya, karena ia adalah majikan dari Zhoumi, yang ia anggap seperti anjing peliharaannya sendiri.

Tangan Nam Yoon meraih kalung anjing di leher pria didepannya dan mengusap-usap kalung rantai itu. Zhoumi tidak memberikan reaksi apapun selain menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau lihat apa yang dilakukan pak tua Soo Man itu padaku?" bisiknya. "Aku yakin sekali kau melihat semua hal barusan dengan sepasang matamu itu, kan?"

Zhoumi hanya diam membeku di tempat saat merasakan jemari sang 'majikan' bersentuhan dengan leher jenjangnya. Senyuman Nam Yoon seketika berubah menjadi seringai licik, dan dengan kasar ditariknya rantai kerah anjing ditangannya, membuat Zhoumi tertarik kebawah.

"Kau lihat apa yang bajingan tua itu lakukan padaku, hah?" Zhoumi tersengal-sengal karena cekikan di lehernya semakin menguat. Tangannya menarik-narik jemari Nam Yoon, tapi tentu saja usahanya sia-sia.

"Kau tidak buta, kan?!" Nam Yoon tertawa melihat Zhoumi yang tersiksa atas perlakuannya. "TAPI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN—TERDIAM DAN BERSEMBUNYI SEPERTI TADI?!" hardiknya, masih dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya. "ANJING TIDAK BERGUNA—! LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA…!"

"Grrr….—!"

Seketika terdengar suara geraman keras dari lantai atas. Sontak Nam Yoon mendongak— tanpa melepaskan cekikannya pada Zhoumi —dan melihat sepasang mata mendelik kepadanya dengan penuh amarah. Tapi Nam Yoon hanya menyeringai saat matanya menangkap sebuah kerah anjing— yang sama dengan milik Zhoumi —melingkar di leher laki-laki itu. Ia juga adalah 'peliharaan' Nam Yoon yang lain.

"Ahaha, kau berani dengan majikanmu sendiri, Siwonnie?" tantangnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan peliharaan yang tidak patuh."

Siwon menggeram keras dan meloncat turun— membuat Nam Yoon terjingkat kaget — tapi sebelum laki-laki itu sempat menyentuh sang 'majikan', seorang laki-laki 'anjing' lain melompat dari persembunyiannya dan menyerang Siwon dengan keras—membuat keduanya menghantam lemari besi sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Laki-laki berkalung rantai dengan nama 'Hangeng' itu hanya bisa menahan Siwon sebelum akhirnya Siwon membanting tubuhnya ke dinding.

Hangeng tersungkur dan terbatuk-batuk karena hantaman barusan terasa hingga ke paru-parunya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Siwon berhenti. Ia bangkit dan menyerang Hangeng— menendangnya dengan keras— sebelum menggeram untuk kesekian kalinya. Hangeng tampaknya tidak mau kalah— ia menghindar tepat sesaat sebelum Siwon menyerangnya dari atas — dan memukul kepala 'anjing' bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu dengan sangat keras ke lantai. Darah perlahan menetes dari pelipis Siwon yang tergores.

Nam Yoon tertawa keras melihat kejadian didepan matanya. Begitu kerasnya hingga ia tidak sadar telah melepaskan cekikannya dar leher Zhoumi. Zhoumi bisa merasakan penglihatannya mulai kabur sebelum akhirnya jatuh tersungkur karena kekurangan oksigen. Tangannya seketika mengepal didadanya yang sesak dan meringkuk di lantai kesakitan.

"Anjing-anjing bodoh…" Nam Yoon tertawa melihat kedua 'peliharaan'-nya saling membunuh satu sama lain dan meninggalkan mereka pergi begitu saja. Dalam hati ia bertaruh siapa yang akan mati duluan dari mereka.

'…yang manapun yang mati duluan sama sekali tidak penting.'

**~ … o0o … ~**

** .. To Be Continue .. **

**A/N : Saya terlalu teracuni habis nonton film 'Unleashed' di tipi semalam…. [ _] dan juga dengerin suaranya VoldeMin DBSK pas nyanyiin Rising Sun…**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Zhi Shi-Han

"Unleashed" (Danny The Dog) is copyrighted by its original owner and Producer. I own nothing except for the storyline.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film Amerika. Tak ada niat untuk plagiat, ne?

Happy reading.

Warning : kekerasan, umpatan, bukan bacaan untuk anak kecil seperti saya (?)

Screw that part!

* * *

[ 07.00 p.m, Lau's Residence… ]

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

"Yeah," ucapnya pada pria di depannya. "Terima kasih, Donghae-hyung."

Henry terdiam sesaat setelah menutup pintu. Suasana di dalam mansion malam itu begitu hening— hanya ada suara dari Donghae, pelayannya, tak ada yang lain. Ia menghela napas—merasa sedikit kecewa dengan keadaan— dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk menuju kamar. Donghae membungkukkan badannya pada Henry, yang hanya dibalas sedikit anggukan kepala dari sang master, sebelum berjalan mengikuti Henry.

Sudah dua bulan semenjak kepergian saudari Henry, Amber Liu, mengikuti sang Appa untuk tinggal ke California. Dan selama dua bulan itu, tidak ada lagi yang tinggal di mansion keluarga Lau selain Henry dan Donghae. Donghae yang notabene adalah seorang pelayan merasa bertanggung jawab atas keamanan sang tuan muda.

"Tidak ada kabar dari California?" tanya Henry.

Donghae menggeleng. "Sayangnya tidak, Henry-ssi."

"Aish. Cukup panggil aku Henry saja, hyung." Henry cemberut, dan Donghae berusaha untuk menahan tawa. Bagi Henry dipanggil 'Tuan Muda' itu terdengar aneh dan agak memalukan. Ia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Eits, tapi jika dipanggil 'Tuan' itu saja juga jelas-jelas terasa janggal, dan justru membuatnya merasa seperti para ahjussi berumur 40 tahunan. Tujuh tahun tinggal bersama dengan Henry sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Donghae untuk mengetahui hal itu, dan sejujurnya ia senang menggoda tuannya yang lebih muda dan menggemaskan itu.

Dan selama tujuh tahun itu, Henry menganggap Donghae sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri— dan karena itulah ia selalu memanggil pelayannya itu sebagai hyung.

"Henry-ssi—"

"Panggil Henry saja!"

"—Uh, baiklah. Henry, apakah anda sudah membaca—"

"Aku tidak suka ke-formal-an, hyung!"

Aish. Anak ini. "Ya sudah. Apa kau sudah makan malam diluar?" Donghae memijat keningnya menghadapi sifat 'rebellious' sang tuan muda. Untungnya dia sudah punya BANYAK pengalaman soal anak kecil tipe pemberontak—terlebih untuk anak muda seperti tuannya.

"Yeah. Jangan khawatir soal itu."

Melihat sosok sang tuan muda dengan piyama tidur di tangan, Donghae sontak merebut piyama itu. Henry sempat kaget melihat kelakuan pelayannya itu. Ekspresi penuh tanda tanya pun segera mengisi penuh seluruh wajah Henry.

"Hyung?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat." tangan Donghae meraih lengan kecil Henry, menariknya keluar dari kamar tidur menuju kamar mandi. "Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum tidur."

Henry memucat. "A-apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Mandi. Menggosok gigi—" Henry bersumpah bisa merasakan senyuman di wajah pelayannya yang saat itu membelakanginya. "—Membersihkan diri."

"Nanti saja!"

Dengan satu sentakan kuat Henry berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman di lengannya dan segera kabur. Donghae tentu saja tersentak melihat kelakuan tuannya barusan. Sebelum Henry sempat berlari terlalu jauh dan menghilang di tempat persembunyian, Donghae dengan cepat mengejar tuannya. Dimulailah aksi kejar mengejar antara Henry dan Donghae di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa saat berlalu samp akhirnya sang pelayan merasa kesabarannya telah habis.

"HENRY LAU—!"

Hup. Step.

"Besok saja! Aku malas pergi ke— Gyaaa!"

…and Dash!

"Kena kau, dasar anak nakal!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Henry merasakan tubuhnya tertindih tubuh Donghae, membuatnya tak bisa lagi berlari. Donghae yang sudah tidak sabar lagi tidak menghiraukan jeritan sang tuan muda dan tanpa kata-kata hanya mengangkat tubuh kecil Henry lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi terdekat.

"No No No No No NOOOO!"

Donghae tidak mengerti kenapa tuannya begitu keras kepala tentang kebersihan diri. Ia manis, imut dan menggemaskan, tapi jika soal mandi di saat moodnya sedang jelek, Henry bisa lebih liar dari seekor kucing yang takut air. Padahal Donghae juga tidak menyuruhnya untuk melemparkan diri ke jurang.

"Aku harap kau segera selesai di dalam sana, Henry-ssi." Ujar Donghae begitu ia berhasil 'mengirim' sang tuan muda. "—saya tidak keberatan jika anda ingin mengajak mandi bersama—"

"HYUNG! Diam!"

Suara tawa Donghae pun seketika terdengar.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, Henry dan Donghae sudah berada di kamar tidur, dengan Henry sudah dalam keadaan bersih dan wangi tentunya.

"Apa kau sudah mambaca koran pagi ini?"

"*Bidhddak*. (Tidak.)" Jawab Henry agak sangar karena saat itu dia tengah meminum air yang disediakan Donghae di atas meja. "Ada apa memangnya? Kalau hanya soal politik dan korupsi, aku tidak ada minat sama sekali."

"Bagaimana kalau beritanya tentang berita tentang perkelahian di ujung jalan Willowsdale sebelah utara mansion ini?" Henry tidak sadar akan nada Donghae yang sedikit tidak yakin. Ia hanya mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Oh. Kalau tidak salah sempat polisi juga sampai turun tangan karena banyak saksi mata yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

"Sebenarnya soal itu..." Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan ayah anda— *cough!* maksudku ayahmu."

"…" Henry tidak langsung menjawab.

"Henry?"

"Ada apa dengan pak tua itu sampai tejadi kejadian perkelahian seperti ini? Pencuri? Perampok? Atau cuma Hacker yang membobol system keuangan dan keamanan?"

"Entahlah. Kita bicarakan soal ini besok saja." Ujar Donghae sebelum mematikan lampu. "Selamat malam, Henry-ssi."

"Selamat malam, hyung."

* * *

Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, sebulir air mata menetes dari mata sang tuan muda Lau.

"Ya Tuhan…apakah salah jika aku hanya mengharapkan sebuah keluarga normal yang menyenangkan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat buruk di kehidupanku dulu hingga Kau menjatuhiku dengan hukuman seperti ini…?"

Bayangan akan Ibu, Ayah dan Amber juga dirinya dengan senyuman yang merekah jelas melintas di benak Henry, membawanya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Sementara itu, Donghae sendiri tidak langsung pergi ke tempat biasa ia beristirahat, tetapi justru pergi ke dapur. Dengan berbekal segelas air putih di tangan, pelayan satu-satunya yang tinggal bersama anak pertama keluarga Lau itu membuka kembali lembaran koran yang didapatnya pagi tadi di kotak surat.

Mata Donghae terfokuskan pada satu berita yang terpampang di halaman depan.

"_**Willowsdale**__ — Telah terjadi sebuah tindak kekerasan di ujung jalan Willowsdale sekitar pukul 09.00 p.m waktu setempat kemarin malam. Beberapa saksi mata mengatakan bahwa perkelahian itu dimotori oleh beberapa orang gangster. Alasan sebenarnya para anggota gangster tersebut melakukan hal ini masih belum diketahui secara pasti. Korban yang berhasil selamat dengan luka ringan maupun berat segera dilarikan ke RS Willowsdale terdekat…"_

Donghae lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama sebuah gambar berukuran sedang di sebelah berita itu. Sepintas tidak ada hal yang janggal dengan gambar itu— hanya sebuah foto hasil upload yang memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang saling memukul satu sama lain. Tapi bukan wajah orang-orang berotot kekar itu yang mengambil perhatian Donghae. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak mengenali mereka. Akan tetapi, benda yang ada dileher mereka.

Sebuah kalung rantai anjing.

Kebanyakan orang pasti berpikir bahwa hal itu tidak lebih dari sense fashion gangster yang liar. Tapi pelayan keluarga Lau itu tahu ada yang _**lebih**_ dari hanya sekedar kalung rantai. Ia yakin sekali, sebab kalung rantai yang melingkar di leher para pria itu sama persis dengan kalung rantai yang dikenakan laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya dulu.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka masih juga memperalat manusia demi kesenangan pribadi semata…"

Pikiran Donghae memutar kembali peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu, saat ia pertama kali mengetahui akan adanya sindikat rahasia yang bahkan tak diketahui pemerintah manapun. Sebuah organisasi yang menjadikan manusia sebagai tikus percobaan dan mengubah pikiran mereka layaknya hewan.

Dan pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan salah satu dari para 'anjing'—sebutan untuk manusia-manusia yang lolos dari percobaan keji tersebut— yang mengenakan kalung rantai yang sama dengan yang ada di gambar koran. Kehadiran pria itu lah yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa ia diberikan tanggung jawab atas keselamatan Henry Lau.

"Henry…"

Donghae bisa merasakan akan adanya badai yang bakal menerpa. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak ada hal yang buruk sampai terjadi pada anak laki-laki satu-satunya keluarga Lau.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**Balesan review chap 1...**

**Liana D S : Makasih di follow~ Iya ini genre buat Zhoury itu family. :)**

**Arumfishy : Baru Hae yang muncul. Tapi ga papa nanti Hyuk juga bakalan nongol kok. :)**

**Ada yang berminat jadi Beta-Reader saya...?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Unleashed **

**~ … o0o … ~**

**Disclaimer : U-Know-Who (VoldeMin)**

**~ … o0o …~**

**Warning : Abuse, Kekerasan, Bukan bacaan anak-anak seperti saya (?)**

**~ … o0o … ~**

* * *

[ 09.56 a.m — Police Department of Seoul… ]

Suasana di kantor pusat kepolisian yang biasanya hening dan tenang berubah drastis sejak munculnya kejadian di Willowsdale. Beberapa orang petugas dan teknisi kalang kabut dengan urusan masing-masing. Namun tentu saja seperti kepolisian pada umumnya, para polisi dan para anggota bagian penyelidikan tindak kriminal terlihat jelas sibuk dengan kasus-kasus yang dibebankan pada mereka. Tidak terkecuali juga bagi seorang detektif seperti Eunhyuk.

Pagi hari ini, mood Eunhyuk yang bisa dibilang bagus membuatnya tampak melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan menuju tempatnya biasa bekerja. Ia merasa puas sudah menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, dan sekarang laporan mengenai hal itu juga sudah tersusun rapi dalam tas hitam yang ditentengnya.

Melihat kedatangan sang detektif melangkah masuk dari pintu depan, Kyuhyun, sang asisten lapangan, bergegas menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mengikutinya menuju ruang kerja mereka.

"YAH…! HYUKKIE—!" panggilnya sekeras mungkin. Dinding yang harusnya kedap suara entak mengapa seakan-akan membuat suara Kyuhyun menggema memenuhi seisi ruangan. Eunhyuk seketika tersentak dan menoleh. Ia yakin sekali asistennya melakukan itu dengan sengaja untuk menggodanya. Beberapa teknisi dan polisi yang kebetulan berada dalam jarak dengar juga turut menoleh pada Kyuhyun, lalu pada Eunhyuk. Bahkan para noona di bagian resepsionis depan tampak terkikik di balik meja resepsionis mereka.

"Kau tampak berbeda pagi ini. Heheh." celetuk Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

Eunhyuk menahan diri untuk tidak memukul jidatnya saat itu juga.

"Yeah. Karena hari ini aku harus bertemu dengan anak buah yang benar-benar nggak sopan sepertimu."_ Dan disaat aku sedang senang pula..._

"Lucu sekali, Hyuk." Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangkat satu alisnya melihat kelakuan si asisten.

"Aku lebih senior darimu, kau ingat?"

"Aish. Hyukkie, kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapat penghormatan dariku."

Mendengar perkataan asistennya, sang detektif hanya mendengus kesal tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia sudah sangat mengenal kebiasaan si asisten — kasar dan seenaknya sendiri — tapi meskipun begitu, Eunhyuk secara pribadi sangat mengagumi kemampuan dan IQ Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang jauh di atas rata-rata untuk ukuran laki-laki yang baru berumur 25 tahun.

Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun di dunia ini.

* * *

~ … o o o … ~

[ 10.01 a.m — Police Chief Office, 4th floor… ]

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri bagaimana keputusan dari Sang Hakim Agung, kan?" tuntut Kangin kesal. Kepala polisi dari kepolisian pusat Seoul memang keras kepala, tapi jujur saja ia tidak menyangka akan seburuk ini.

"Tak peduli _bagaimana_ pun atau _apa_ pun bukti yang kita berikan, tidak ada kesempatan agar kasus ini tetap terbuka. Aku tidak menyangka setelah tujuh tahun lamanya, **mereka **kembali lagi dan kita tidak bisa berkutik apapun soal itu." Kangin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

"Seandainya ada bukti fisik yang lebih pas, dan juga saksi mata di pihak kita, mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dari yang sekarang…"

Leeteuk —sang kepala polisi— tidak langsung membalas pernyataan asistennya. Matanya sibuk mengamati setiap foto yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya dengan _sangat_ teliti, berusaha keras membaca hal yang tidak terlihat mata insan biasa.

Dalam foto-foto itu, terdapat gambar orang-orang dengan aura yang berbeda dengan orang biasa. Dikatakan sebagai mafia sebenarnya bukan. Tapi bila dikatakan sebagai gangster, mungkin juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tatapan yang lebih liar dari seekor singa yang kelaparan dan pandangan yang penuh dengan hasrat ingin membunuh —orang-orang di foto-foto tersebut memiliki keduanya. Semua foto itu berbeda satu sama lain, entah itu sosok siapa saja yang terlibat, hal yang tengah mereka lakukan, kapan dan dimana mereka melakukannya, bahkan sebrutal apapun cara yang mereka tempuh untuk menghabisi korbannya. Semuanya sangat jauh berbeda. Tetapi, berkat kemampuan analisa Leeteuk yang bagus, tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menemukan satu kesamaan dari sekian banyaknya foto di hadapannya.

"Kalung rantai anjing…" lirihnya. Tapi ucapannya barusan terdengar oleh sang asisten Kepala Polisi yang berada di dekat jendela tidak jauh dari Leeteuk.

"Kalung rantai?" Kangin lengsung mendekat kembali.

"Mereka semua memiliki rantai yang serupa di leher mereka…" ucap sang pimpinan kepolisian lagi. Kangin mengamati tersangka-tersangka di foto itu satu per satu.

"Kau benar…" mendadak wajah Kangin yang awalnya suram berubah menjadi cerah. "Tidak salah lagi, inilah bukti yang kita butuhkan!"

"Sayangnya masih belum, Kangin."

Jawaban dari sang atasan sontak membuat Kangin tertegun. Kembali ia mengecek foto-foto di atas meja dengan cepat. Suasana hatinya kembali suram.

"(Ugh) Yea, kau benar. Kita tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun hanya lewat gambar. Tapi jika kita membutuhkan sesuatu yang _lebih_ dari ini, itu tidak mungkin."

"**Setiap kemungkinan selalu bernilai '****ada'****.**"

Kangin membulatkan mata tidak percaya. "K-Kau benar-benar serius soal ini, Teukie…?"

Leeteuk menolehkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, menatap sayu cahaya matahari pagi yang bersinar di celah-celah antara gedung-gedung bertingkat. Jalan raya di bawah sana mulai sesak akan kendaraan-kendaraan bermotor yang melintas. Ia tahu Kangin saat itu terdiam menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya. Menunggu sebuah perintah. Setelah satu helaan napas panjang, sang kepala polisi berbalik menatap asisten kerjanya.

"Panggil Detektif Lee Hyukjae kemari."

* * *

~ … o o o … ~

[ 10.37 a.m — Detective Eunhyuk's Office, 2nd floor… ]

Dari dalam ruangan Eunhyuk, terdengar bunyi televisi yang tengah menyiarkan saluran berita game. Dengan seksama, Kyuhyun memperhatikan sang host menjelaskan berita tentang sesuatu yang menjadi obsesinya.

"—_dikabarkan akan rilis tahun ini Februari mendatang. Kontrol navigasi dan fitur PvP dan background-music yang bagus mampu membuat game Alicetal of Norwegian : Shadow o'Past! Menjadi game yang wajib dimainkan bagi pengguna konsol PS4 dan Xbox 720— SSSSRRRRRKKKKK!"_

Sekejap bunyi gemerisik memenuhi ruangan.

Kyuhyun terperanjat kaget begitu televisi mendadak mati. Ia sontak berdiri dengan cepat, hampir membuat kursi yang didudukinya jatuh terguling ke belakang.

"_WHAT THE F—_?!" bentaknya pada tak seorang pun. "Yah! Kenapa disaat aku sedang senang begini—! Benda bodoh!"

Eunhyuk —yang diam-diam mengintip kelakuan si asisten yang gusar dari balik koran pagi yang tengah dia baca— menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum jahat dan tertawa keras-keras. Sambil sesekali menyesap secangkir kopi hangat di atas meja, Eunhyuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. Daripada berurusan dengan seorang asisten yang ngotot setengah mati itu, sang detektif lebih memilih untuk diam dan memasang ekspresi cuek.

Terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk.

Biasanya Eunhyuk akan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membukakan pintu tapi melihat si asisten yang sedang sibuk —menggedor-gedor televisi tua di ruangannya dengan gulungan majalah dengan harapan siarannya bisa bening kembali— sepertinya pagi ini ia harus mengalah. Meninggalkan koran dan kopi di atas meja, Eunhyuk berdiri dari kursinya dan bergegas membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

Pintu terbuka dan sosok Kangin muncul. Sang detektif mengangkat alisnya keheranan. Tidak biasanya seseorang yang mendapat julukan sebagai tangan kanan kepala polisi tersebut repot-repot datang ke ruangan seorang detektif biasa seperti dirinya.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya sembari mempersilahkan Kangin untuk masuk. Dengan sopan Kangin menolak tawarannya.

"Detektif Eunhyuk, bukan?" tanya Kangin. Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Dimana asisten pribadimu?"

Eunhyuk hanya menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun di belakangnya dengan jempol. Kangin berdehem, mengambil perhatian Kyuhyun. Begitu melihat sosok Kangin, asisten Eunhyuk itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Oh, selamat pagi." sapa Kyuhyun. Kangin melihat ke sekelilingnya dan memberikan sedikit observasi pada ruang kerja Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun —yang sempat membuat Eunhyuk merasa gugup— sebelum kembali menatap sang detektif di depannya.

"Kalian berdua, ikuti aku dan jangan katakan apapun."

* * *

~ … o o o … ~

[ 10.57 a.m — Police Chief Office, 4th floor… ]

Sederhana.

Itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa dipikirkan Eunhyuk begitu menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan Leeteuk. Bagaimana tidak? Hal yang bisa dilihat olehnya hanya sebatas meja dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen di atasnya dan kursi. Sebuah lemari dengan berbagai penghargaan dari pemerintah kota dan macam lambang kepangkatan tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Selain itu, benda lain yang bisa dianggap 'berwarna', cuma sebuah bendera Korea yang terletak tidak jauh dar meja kerja sang kepala polisi. Bayangan Eunhyuk tentang ruangan superiornya yang super mewah dan penuh _blink-blink_ seketika pudar.

"Maaf jika tempat ini tidak sesuai dugaan awalmu, Eunhyuk-ssi." Ujar Leeteuk seketika menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya. Agak kaget juga mendengar itu, sebab sang detektif hampir berpikir Leeteuk punya kemampuan membaca pikiran.

"Tentu saja," Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kulakukan hingga anda meminta kami berbicara di sebuah ruangan kedap suara?"

Sang kepala polisi menyeringai mendengar penuturan detektif di hadapannya. Baik Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tidak terkejut saat Leeteuk dan Kangin menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu soal berita ini di koran pagi kemarin." Sang kepala polisi membuka percakapan dengan menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto ke atas meja. Sang detektif dan asistennya mengamati mereka satu per satu.

"Semua tersangka anggota gangster-mafia dengan kalung rantai di leher." Kali ini Kangin angkat bicara. "Hal yang akan kita bicarakan adalah sebuah kasus Kode 2V2S-00721."

Mendengar ucapan Kangin barusan, Eunhyuk serasa ingin tersedak. Kode 2V2S-00721 adalah kode keamanan privasi tertinggi di kepolisian. Tingkat kerahasiaannya setara dengan surat untuk seorang Kepala Negara.

"Kasus ini melibatkan sebuah organisasi _underground _yang tidak diakui oleh pemerintah manapun. Dan mereka sudah melakukan kejahatan ini sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Pidana untuk kasus semacam ini adalah pembinasaan hingga sel terkecil."

"Kejahatan macam apa yang dilakukan organisasi ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tampaknya ia mulai tertarik dengan hal-hal misterius.

Leeteuk berpikir sejenak. "Tindak kriminal umum yang dilakukan adalah pembunuhan, pengeboman, pencurian." jawabnya. Ekspresi bingung dan heran menghiasi wajah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. "Tindak kriminal secara khusus yang dilakukan adalah… Pemanfaatan manusia sebagai objek penelitian sintetis dan mutasi dengan hewan."

"APA?!" seru Eunhyuk tidak percaya hingga manggebrak meja. "Manusia sebagai tikus percobaan…? Dan kalian baru menyelidiki kasus ini setelah tujuh tahun berlalu?!"

"Ada banyak hal yang menghalangi penyelidikan, dan membuat kasus ini dinyatakan agar ditutup selamanya oleh pemerintah."

Astaga. Demi apapun, apakah nyawa dan kebahagiaan manusia segampang itu ditukar demi uang dan reputasi pemerintah?

"Kami ingin kalian menyelidiki orang-orang ini…" Kangin menyodorkan sebuah koran dengan sebuah berita dan gambar disebelahnya yang telah di lingkari menggunakan spidol merah. Tak diragukan lagi, gambar di koran itu adalah orang-orang dengan kalung rantai di leher mereka.

"Mereka terlihat di sebuah tempat bernama Willowsdale. Sekitar beberapa kilometer dari sini."

"Setelah mendengarsemua penuturan barusan, aku takut kalian tidak bisa mundur dari penyelidikan ini." Tatapan Leeteuk berubah serius.

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Walaupun anda perintahkan untuk mundur, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk ikut campur dalam masalah ini."

"Baiklah. Perlu kalian ketahui, rahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Aku tidak peduli apakah dia atau mereka adalah teman ataupun kerabat, rekan kerja ataupun orang-orang pemerintahan."

"Kasus diterima."

* * *

~ … o o o … ~

**To be continue…**

**Oke, sekian dulu ceritanya. Maaf bila bahasa yang digunakan TERLALU kasar. Apa perlu ratingnya di naikkan…? Genre nya tidak berubah kok. :)**

**Balesan review kemarin…**

**Meonk and Deog :** Sampai berjengit...? Uh-oh.. apakah saya sudah memakai bahasa dan kata-kata yang terlalu keji...? :( uhm, pairnya yaaa ZhouRy sama EunHae, soalnya mereka berempat itu empat sekawan. :) #alasan tidak logis#

**Liana D S : **Hahaha, iya sih, Hae aja uda kayak anak-anak, disuruh ngurusin anak-anak #bebiMochi# typo bertebaran, maaf saya lupa nggak di edit dulu, hehe. :)

**JSHyukHae :** Update datang yeah? :D Makasih uda review~ :)

Sankyu and Bye on later chapters...


	4. Chapter 4

**Unleashed**

Author : Z.H.S

Disclaimer : Tuhan YME. SM Ent. Orang tuanya para namja/yeoja. Saya cuma punya alur ceritanya doank. Terinspirasi dari film laga di tipi beberapa minggu yang lalu. *curcol*

**Part Four…**

~ . . . o o o . . . ~

[ 03.34 a.m — underground base… ]

Gelap.

Dingin.

Menyesakkan.

Ketiga hal tadi menjadi kesan pertama siapapun yang berani menginjakkan kaki mereka ke sana —sebuah tempat istimewa— yang hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang. Walaupun begitu, ketiganya belumlah cukup menggambarkan keadaan sebenarnya dari tempat bernama Underground Basement tersebut.

Bekas darah yang sudah mengering melekat di dinding dan juga lantai, serta jeritan-jeritan kesakitan menggema jelas. Ruangan-ruangan yang ada tidak jauh berbeda dengan sel tahanan yang ada di penjara. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang membedakan antara penjara dengan underground base adalah untuk alasan apa mereka yang dianggap 'bersalah' ditahan.

Tempat itu, tanpa perlu diragukan lagi, adalah neraka bagi mereka yang sampai terlibat di dalamnya.

Dengan ketiga 'peliharaan' yang mengikuti jejak langkahnya, Nam Yoon berjalan melewati sebuah lorong yang dipenuhi noda darah dibawah alas kaki mereka yang sudah lama mengering. Banyaknya ruangan berjeruji besi yang tidak terpakai mempercekam suasana. Begitu mendengar jeritan tertahan dari sel berjeruji tidak jauh darinya, Zhoumi menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat keadaan di dalam.

"…—aku tidak membelimu hanya untuk membangkang pada perintahku!" bentak seorang wanita pada laki-laki muda di depannya. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara tamparan melengking di udara, disusul bunyi debaman keras. Tak hanya satu atau dua kali, melainkan berkali-kali hingga Zhoumi tak mampu mendengar ancaman dan sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan sang wanita setelah ia berjalan agak lama mengikuti sang 'majikan'.

Menyaksikan kekerasan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri samasekali tidak membuat Zhoumi berpikir untuk menghentikannya. Ia tidak bergidik ngeri ataupun tercekat karena tidak tega. Ia tidak merasa ketakutan ataupun kasihan. Zhoumi tahu tentang 'apa' dirinya yang sebenarnya, dan tidak seharusnya ia merasakan apapun akan kejadian barusan.

Akan tetapi, pria jangkung itu tahu dirinya berdusta bila ia mengatakan tidak merasakan sesuatu ketika melihat sang wanita menampar laki-laki didepannya. Sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak paham artinya.

Zhoumi melirik ke arah Hangeng dan Siwon yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya. Hangeng tampak berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Tak ada ekspresi ketertarikan atau apapun di raut wajahnya.

Siwon sedikit berbeda. Sesekali ia menjilat bibir bawahnya setelah menyaksikan adegan kekerasan tadi. Dari sorot matanya yang tajam, jelas sekali kalau Siwon ingin mendobrak masuk dan langsung menghabisi laki-laki tadi tanpa harus menyiksanya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi segera membunuh sang wanita.

Dari ketiga 'peliharaan' Nam Yoon, Siwon adalah yang terlihat paling beringas. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi siapapun yang dianggap 'mengganggu' —tak peduli lawan maupun kawan— dengan tangan kosong sekalipun.

Zhoumi tahu benar 'apa' sebenarnya dirinya, Hangeng dan Siwon. Dan tak akan ada satu orang pun yang mampu merubah semua itu.

~ . . . o o o . . . ~

[ 03.58 p.m — Lau's Residence… ]

"**Grand opening of Xiao International Art Hall tonight at 07.30 p.m. ..."**

Dengan secangkir kopi di tangan, Donghae membaca setiap kata pada selebaran di tangannya dengan ketelitian tinggi.

"**...—guest star : Henry Lau, Bryan Trevor and Jeremy Kim."**

Sigh. Selalu saja begini.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti kegiatan tanpa persetujuan dariku?" Donghae segera menuntut Henry yang saat itu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk. Yang dituntut hanya berkedip sebelum berkata 'oh' begitu paham maksud Donghae.

"Hehe…" Henry menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu-malu. "Aku takut tidak mendapat persetujuan darimu kalau aku mengatakannya."

"Dan kau tidak akan mendapatkannya."

"Apa? Oh, hyung, ayolah! Aku bisa berduet bersama Jeremy, penyanyi di sana…" lelaki muda keluarga Lau itu memohon dengan tatapan memelas "Dan aku juga sangat ingin bertemu langsung dengan Bryan Trevor Kim —yang katanya adalah idolanya Amber— itu!"

Bukannya Donghae bersikap jahat atau apa, hanya saja ia khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada tuan mudanya itu. Henry sudah berusia 24 tahun dan itu sudah termasuk dewasa, tapi bagi Donghae tetap saja Henry adalah seorang adik kecil yang harus ia jaga. Maka dari itu ia hanya memberikan _deathglare_ pada tuan muda didepannya.

"Sekali tidak berarti tidak."

"Hyung!"

"Henry!"

"Please!"

"Tidak."

"Kumohon~!"

"Enggak!"

"Aku belikan dua permen kapas!"

"Tiga!"

"Tiga permen kapas!"

"Sungguh?!—… eh, maksudku— tidak!"

Henry cemberut. Donghae memang keras kepala dan overprotektif —menurutnya Hae lebih seperti terlalu posesif— dan bukan Henry Lau namanya jika sampai kehabisan ide untuk membujuk pelayannya yang setia itu.

"Baiklah." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau hyung juga ikut?"

Tampaknya usul Henry barusan membuat Donghae tertegun dan berpikir dua kali. Henry berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Donghae.

"Aku… ikut?" tanya Donghae agak ragu. Henry mengangguk mengiyakan. Kini giliran Donghae yang tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ehehee, terima kasih. Aku akan menyiapkan mobilnya."

Mata Henry seketika membulat lebar mendengarnya. "T-tunggu! Hyung, kita benar-benar akan menaiki mobil?"

"Yep. Aku sudah lama tidak mengendarainya."

Donghae ditambah mobil samadengan bencana.

"Aha! Aku saja yang menyetir mobilnya, ne?"

Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus, karena Donghae malah cemberut pada Henry. Henry mengangkat satu alisnya keheranan sebelum akhirnya menyadari kekeliruannya. Mana mungkin seorang _Master_ mengendarai mobil untuk _servant_-nya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak naik bus saja? Aku yakin ada subway tidak jauh dari sini." Jujur saja Henry takut menyakiti hati pelayannya, tapi kali ini ia takut karena hal lain. Tapi semua pikirannya langsung kacau begitu melihat mata Donghae berkaca-kaca.

"A-apa aku seburuk itu dalam menyetir mobil?"

"ANI!" kata Henry keras-keras. Donghae tersentak mendengarnya. "Um, maaf, hehe. Uh, itu… *sigh* baiklah."

Sesekali Henry juga ingin agar melihat hyungnya tersenyum lebar. Hanya saja ia mungkin terlalu meremehkan pengalamannya dulu.

~ . . . o o o . . . ~

[ 04.46 p.m — underground base… ]

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya menyusuri koridor yang gelap, keempat pria tersebut —Nam Yoon, Zhoumi, Hangeng dan Siwon— sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar dengan ornament teratai putih. Nam Yoon memutar kenop pintu di hadapannya itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Ketiga 'peliharaan'nya turut mengikuti. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan nuansa layaknya di kelab malam sontak menyambut mereka.

"Xi Che-ssi…" panggil Nam Yoon pada 'boss'-nya. "Aku membawa mereka… seperti yang Anda inginkan."

Laki-laki yang tengah duduk diatas sofa dengan segelas vodka di tangan —Xi Che sang _boss_ underground base— melirik tajam pada Nam Yoon yang berani mengganggunya, sebelum menatap satu per satu ketiga pria di belakangnya.

"Benarkah mereka tiga _Eliminator _terbaik yang bisa kau berikan?" tanya sang _boss _Underground. Nam Yoon tersentak mendengarnya, ia sampai membeku di tempat karena merasa ketakutan.

"Y-Ya. Mereka adalah para pemburu yang bagus, aku bisa menjamin hal itu!"

Xi Che tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia memicingkan matanya begitu melihat Zhoumi. Nam Yoon berdehem.

"Zhou-Mi, CN-0027MZ —ahli dalam _espionage_…" Nam Yoon berkata dengan bangga. "…—lalu _terminating_, ia juga bisa menjadi informan yang handaldan dia juga adalah yang paling patuh—"

"Bagus sekali!" Xi Che menyela Nam Yoon. "Kalau begitu langsung saja. Kau tentunya tidak kemari untuk pulang dengan tangan kosong. Apalagi setelah mendengar ceritamu. Mereka bertiga bukan manusia biasa, khuh hu hu —aku tahu itu."

"Aku tahu Anda pasti menginginkannya…" Nam Yoon menahan seringai di wajahnya.

Xi Che memberi isyarat pada salah satu anak buahnya. Seorang pria berbadan kekar menyodorkan sebuah amplop cokelat pada Nam Yoon. Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja Nam Yoon membukanya, hanya untuk menemukan beberapa lembar kertas dengan sebuah foto didalamnya.

"Anak itu adalah Liu Xian Hua," Xi Che memulai perkataannya. "Pewaris sebuah perusahaan teknologi besar di Kanada. Anak-anakku melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka bersenang-senang di _atas_ sana, —che."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu?" Nam Yoon mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah, di _Subway_ dekat Willowsdale?"

"Kau bisa menemukannya di acara peresmian nanti malam. Aku ingin Zhoumi membawa bocah itu kemari hidup-hidup. Ah, dan satu lagi, jika besok pagi aku melihat berita kematian palsunya di televisi, aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat…"

Nam Yoon tersenyum licik mendengarnya. "Tidak masalah, Xi Che-ssi. Aku yakin Zhoumi tidak akan mengecewakan. Ne, Zhoumi?"

Zhoumi mengangguk.

~ . . . o o o . . . ~

To be continue…

**A/N : Tiga chapter awal adalah pengenalan tokoh, dan kali ini dimulai babak pertama dari masalah sebenarnya. *spoiler? Lol* Yo yo percoyo anak Teater. Hahaha. :D**

**Oh, sudah tau kan siapa itu Xi Che, Bryan Trevor Kim, Jeremy Kim, sama Liu Xian Hua?**

**Saya ngetik ini pas malem-malem sambil lihat MV SuJu pake WMP. Donghae di MV SuJu M – Perfection keliatan dewasa banget, dan kalo liat Henry di MV SJM – Super Girl pas pake gerakan **_**spinning**_** (berputar) tuh jadi inget fakta dia yang pinter berputar karena diajarin sama Hae. Mereka tuh kayak Kakak-Adik beneran. :p**

**Reply note untuk review chap lalu…**

**shetea vhateamach : **Hehee, OOC yah? Hehe, mian. :'D Sesekali anda bayangin Hyukkie jadi orang serius, pasti buntut-buntutnya ketawa ngakak. :p

**Liana D S : **Oke, rate tetap T. :) SM-ssi mungkin baru nongol sekali. Tapi entah kapan nantinya bakal nongol balik. Hoo, kalo soal Kyu ama Hyuk yaaa, gak tau alasannya soalnya langsung kepikiran _role _mereka gitu aja, hehe~ :D

**Jang Seong Na : **Iya, ini chap keempat~ :) lol. Keep reading, ne? tak peduli betapa anehnya FF ni.

**anggitaeka2315 : **Hehee, makasih. Ini chap keempat update~ Keep reading ya? Saya tau betapa menggelikannya FF ini. #maksa lol

**Maaf jika banyak typo soalnya ini ngetik cuma dua hari dang a ada waktu buat ngedit.**


End file.
